Replay
by musiclover99
Summary: Annabeth's been away for a bit, and Percy can't help but miss her. One-shot; Percabeth. Old and uncared for now, sadly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's all to Rick Riordan, blah blah blah. I also don't own iPods, Kay's, or any of the sort.**

**AN: Clichéd, I know, but whatever. If I made a mistake with the lyrics, then let me know. I'm doin this from memory.**

**-x-**

Replay

"_Shawty's like a melody in my head,_

_That I can't keep out, got me singin like_

_Na na na na everyday,_

_S'like my iPod's stuck on replay, repla-ay_

_See you been around the globe,_

_Not once did you leave my mind,_

_We talk on the phone,_

_From night to the morn,_

_Girl you really changed my life. . . ."_

_ -Iyaz_

**-x-**

I missed her. There's no other explanation. That's why I can't get my mind off her. I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her smile. Even her mocking me, calling me Seaweed Brain, punching me even. I can't help it. Ever since winter break started, we were excited to spend our first Christmas together. By together, I mean _dating _together. Yes, I got some guts and finally asked her out.

. . . . .

Ok, fine, _she_ kissed _me_. Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. At least I actually did ask her out on a first date. Now _that _was different. And another story for another time at another place.

Annabeth's on vacation with her family in Hawaii and won't come back for another five days! It feels like Hades. But the good thing is, she and I email and Iris-message each other (we tried a phone once- let's just say, there was one less bathroom at Kay's) all day, for as long as possible. Why Kay's you may ask? Because, I would answer, I have to find a present for Annabeth and I really wanna make it good. Why? 

Because she gets me the best gifts. _Ever._

I'm not joking. She got me a nano. Yes, a _flippin iPod nano_!

Well, good thing it wasn't a Touch or phone. Otherwise I'd feel guiltier.

She got me the gift last year. I dunno why, or how, but she did. I got her four books on architecture. Gods, I felt like a moron. So now, I'm gonna make it up to her.

**LINE BREAK DANCE!**

I woke up in the morning (no, of course not, I would _totally _wake up at one in the morning), got dressed, etc., etc. I went down to tell mom I'd be out, then grabbed my car keys. Yes, _my _car keys. . . . . Ok, fine, it's Paul's old Prius (the one with the Pegasus hooves, from Blackjack). But that's besides the point.

I went to Kay's and spent about two hours there. The person who was helping me- apparently, his name is Carl- was just a couple years older than me, so he was getting annoyed to say the least.

"Dude, just pick one, buy it, and go.", Carl said.

We argued for a bit, until I told him my situation.

"Wow", Carl whistled, "Alright, I'll help you. But hurry it up, would ya? You're not the only one who has to shop for his girlfriend. And since she's not outta town, I'm screwed."

So I looked around, when I saw _it. It _was perfect.

**While you wait, enjoy this song: DO DO DO, DO DO DO DOO DOOOO**

I went to pick her up at the airport a couple days later. My mom wanted to come with, but I insisted that it's fine. When I said that, she winked at me, and said, "Ok, but behave."

I blushed, then stuttered out, "Bye mom!"

When I saw her, I admit, despite my nervousness, my heart leapt to my throat. Gods, she's so cute, yet so beautiful at the same time. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I decided to sneak up on her.

"Boo!", I said, while hugging her from behind.

She jumped, turned around, and I thought I saw her eyes sparkle just a bit.

"Seaweed Brain!"

She hugged me so tight I thought I heard a rib crack. After talking a bit (you know, the usual, me being stupid, her calling me Seaweed Brain, etc.), we got in the car. We turned on the radio it was playing Replay. Gods, that was seriously weird, since it's exactly how I felt. We didn't talk much, just listened to the music.

"_Who would've ever knew,_

_That we would be more than friends,_

_We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules,_

_She's like a song played again and again . . ."_

Before I knew it, we were home.

**-x-**

After dinner and many embarrassing stories and pictures of me (thanks mom!), we were unwrapping presents. It's a tradition since I was four, when I was really excited because we didn't have much money to get me new things, so we're allowed to open one present.

When Annabeth opened mine, she looked on the verge of tears. So me, being me, just had to start blubbering like an idiot.

"See- well, your present was- I really wanted to . . . .. so- mmph!"

I wasn't able to continue my, uh . . . . can you call that a sentence? I'm not sure. . . . anyway, before I could continue, Annabeth kissed me. I swear, you could see brain leaking through my ear. My face was red, as I remembered through the haze that my mom and Paul were in the room. That, and I always turned red since I'm still

not used to it (ok, yes we have been dating for 3 months and 18 days, but so what? And yes, I counted. And?)

The gift? It was a necklace. Cheesy, I know, but it was the best (and one of the most expensive) in the store. It's a silver heart with a diamond border and in the middle _Annabeth Chase _was engraved. When you flip it over, it looked the exact same except it says _Wise Girl_. It's reversible basically. It cost me about two grand, but just to see that smile and bright look on her face was worth it. And the grand total? Bout $2,800. I didn't wanna mention I had to work an extra shift at my job at the coffee house for the past 3 months we were dating just to buy it. But when she asked how I could afford it, I had to tell her. But I was glad I did, cause she looked so happy.

Next day, I cooked her her favorite foods (well, attempted to at least- I almost burned down the house). She was practically glowing now.

I was glad I spent that extra $800. That ring sitting in my drawer upstairs was gonna come in handy in the future.

**-x-**

"_Doing things I never do,_

_I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes,_

_We 're real worldwide, breakin all the rules,_

_Someday I wanna make you my wife. . . ."_

**-x-**

_**AN: Wow. . . . longer than I thought. And a lotta line breaks too. And clichéd. FYI, the necklace was totally made up. I was bored and made this in about 10 minutes, and might redo it, so don't judge me, and stick around for my series of one-shots I'll make when I'm bored!**_


End file.
